Alyana
Character Info Became an active character after her clan's arrival on the surface. Took over the vacant position left by Alimie'lea in the healers. Physical Description Alyana stands just shy of six feet tall. She is drowolath with black, curly, waist length hair that falls over her back freely. She has a small feather nestled in a braid that hangs towards front of her hair, near her right ear. Her eyes are of an green hue. Her clothing tends to be subdued earth tones, primarily varying shades of brown and beige. She wears an open leather jacket, parted to reveal a blouse of simple make and a sturdy belt. She also wears a soft, ruffled skirt that cuts off just above a set of knee length, leather boots. She also carries her father’s medicine pouch, which is filled with assorted odds and ends. Appearances Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Mana Skill: Empathy Martial Skill: Balanced Tir'ay. Professional Experience: Herbalist Background: Alyana was the adopted daughter of a couple who ran a successful apothecary shop in the old city. Abandoned in the streets at a young age, Alyana was discovered by her father while he was making a delivery to a costumer in the city’s market district. Feeling pity for the child, and knowing that he and his mate could not have any of their own, he took her back home with him. Upon seeing the little girl, his mate was thrilled and warmly welcomed the child as her own. Having grown up in an apothecary shop, Alyana developed a knack for dabbling in health remedies. Under her father’s tutelage, she grew to have a decent understanding of the beneficial properties of various minerals, plants, oils, and fungi. Her mother also took note of her skill to "feel" what was ailing people, and attributed this ability to being a mild form of empathy. During the crises that befell the city, Alyana and her parents stood by helplessly as their shop was put to the torch. Seeking to protect his family, Alyana’s father ushered them to the city gates where they fled the chaos that would eventually bring about the city’s demise. It was not soon long after that they encountered the other survivors of their once fair homeland. Joining the mass of refugees led by the youngest daughter of the city’s ruling clan, Alyana and her parents thought they might escape. However, along the way Alyana’s mother fell ill and slowly began to fall behind. Unwilling to leave his mate, and not wishing his daughter to share in their fate, Alyana’s father gave her his medicine bag and urged her to go with the rest, claiming they would catch up as soon as her mother had rested. Naïve and trusting of the father who raised her, Alyana nodded and accepted the bag without question. Her mother offered her a weak parting smile and assured her that they would see her soon. It would be the last time she ever saw her parents. Alyana is an optimist, despite facing many hardships. Having worked with her father for so long, Alyana developed a kind disposition. Although rather clumsy, Alyana means well and enjoys helping those in need. Tired of watching her people struggle, Alyana has decided now is the time to lend a hand. Although life for the clan has been harsh, Alyana believes that they will pull through and make a name for themselves. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Healers